


A World of Magic and Fur 2: Story Variant

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dickgirls, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Futanari, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Heterosexual Sex, Humans, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Oviposition, Scalie, Tentacles, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: Five years after the events of A World of Magic of Fur, everything has settled down and now everyone is living peacefully and coexisting with everyone else. Resources are now infinite, the world has grown, as well as the Milky Way to compensate, as everyone now goes on with their average lives.





	1. Chapter 1

“Have to admit…”, an unknown feminine voice says, “Life’s great. Ever since the worlds merged about five years ago, life has been swell for everyone. Granted, every world’s history had merged together, being a bit of a fucking mosh pit. There’s history textbooks for Furries, for Fantasy, and for Humans. The Predator Riots...Heh, oh that takes me back…” as she is interrupted immediately. A gruff voice yells “AMY. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL YOUR SMOKE BREAK IS UP” as Amy, a female tiger anthro, whose fur is primarily gray, with faded black stripes and barely any orange on her body. Wearing a pink button up shirt and frilly skirt, and working in a diner off an off ramp, she goes to the ashtray and puts her cigarette out. Being the dead of night too, as she always works graveyard shift, she comes back into the diner, to see her boss, Nikk, a half-demon half-elf, who’s aged rapidly. 

 

She says “I’m here, I’m here. I’ll get back to work.” as Nikk nods. He clocks out and says “Your shift ends at 10:30 AM, make sure everything is cleaned.” and watches as Nikk leaves. Amy checks the time, seeing it’s only 12:30 AM, as she sighs, working another 16 hour shift, as she gets to work. She knows she is physically and mentally exhausted, but keeps on powering through. She knows she lives in absolute trash, having a one story home, that is only just a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, being barely big enough for one person. She knows she can’t afford anything else, as she just works.

 

The hours pass slow, as per usual, until it hits about 6:42 in the morning. Amy was just finishing up organizing everything and finishing up some fresh baked goods, when she heard the door open, due to the bell at the door. Calling out from the kitchen, she says “I will be with you in a moment! Take any open seat!” as she cleans up and cleans her apron really quick. Coming out from the kitchen, with a cute little notepad and everything, Amy walks up to the booth, a bit distracted, as she fixes her collar. She says, looking up, “What’ll be ma’am? We’re short staffed at the moment, so everything has to be done by me.” and looks at the woman, blushing a bit beneath her fur.

 

She happened to see a beautiful, mature, cougar anthro right before her. She saw the perfect tan fur, the piercing yellow eyes, a small chest but defined curvy waist and hips, able to hide her glancing thanks to her tiger prowess. The cougar, Catherine, simply replies “A black coffee if you don’t mind.” as Amy writes it down. She replies “I’ll brew up a fresh batch.” and goes into the back, unaware that Catherine is eyeing the tiger from behind, inspecting her. She watches as Amy goes into the kitchen and begins grinding beans and boiling some water. After doing her usual routine, she finishes making the coffee, pours it into a pot and then heads back to Catherine with a mug and pours her a cup.

 

Catherine says “Haven’t seen anyone grind beans and actually make coffee by hand...Not attuned with magic like a lot of folk?” as she nods. Amy replies “Can’t afford it. Can barely afford rent every month.” as Catherine takes a sip of her coffee. She says “If you don’t mind...I’m a Doctorerian (Doctor and Veterinarian), and your fur...Can I simply just ask? I understand if you decline.” as she waited patiently. Amy replies, as she sits down and pulls out her cigarettes, looking at Catherine, who nods. Amy flicks one into her mouth and lights it, as they’re the only two inside. She says “Predator Riots. I was only 10 when they happened. Lost both my parents to it. Joined up with Lioness Petra, that rich bastard...Still profiting from all the torment that happened to likes like me. I worked with her...She basically provided me with everything to vocalize our rights. I was...Well...I was used for my size. I was a really small kitten during that. Got into places that others couldn’t. Overtime, Petra wanted better results, so the stress of failing got to me. Soon stress got so bad that I had mental breakdowns and the stress just kept getting to me.” as she takes a deep inhale from her cigarette.

 

She blows some smoke away and continues. “My fur turned gray, I was beat up, abused, shot, broken, you name it. My left shoulder, I’m missing so much shit in there that I can barely lift it or move it.” Amy says, and proceeds to show the struggling movement in her entire left arm. She says “Yeah I’m a tough son of a bitch, but look where I’m at? Working at a dead end job living in a dead end home, where I live paycheck to paycheck. I can’t even afford basic health insurance.” as she grabs an ashtray and snuffs out her cigarette. 

 

Catherine looks at her in utter shock, as she gently takes Amy’s hand, feeling it and inspecting her. She says “It pains me to see such a burden on other predators like myself. Those riots only benefited the 1%, and made the rest suffer greatly. It was all for profit. Here, come with me. I’ll write a medical exemption. Let you keep your job. I can at least give you a proper check up, free of charge.” as Catherine smiles sweetly at her. Amy thinks about it, and shakes her head. She says “I appreciate the offer, but I’m going to have to decline. I’m a nobody. You have patients to worry about. No point in trying to save a lost life. The coffee is on the house.” as Amy goes back to working.

 

Catherine watches Amy and says to herself “A life isn’t lost until its lost. You still have a chance at redemption.” as she enjoys her coffee, just as her buzzer goes off, calling her back into work. Just as she gets up, she feels her phone vibrate and checks the notification. She calls out “Best be careful. Lovebug swarm is supposed to hit tonight. Make sure to lock your windows and doors and the such.” as she leaves several hundred gold coins, the new currency, and her number, hoping she gets a call back.

 

Amy hears this and shrugs it off, not thinking too much of it, as she just wants to finish up her shift. She goes over to the table and scoops the tip into her pocket and takes the number and puts it in with her Nokia Lumia 3310 case. She sighs as she goes back to work, ensuring everything is all clean and proper, and to make sure all the vents are sealed for the Lovebug swarm. Doing another run through, and serving more customers, Nikk comes back in at 10:30 and clocks in, letting Amy clock out and head home. Having her only pride and joy, a motorcycle, a Harley Davidson 107, at least 20 years old, but in perfect condition. She hops on, puts her helmet on and drives back home, having to prep for the swarm.

 

**Alright everyone! Here it is...The first story in regards to the brand new A World of Magic and Fur division! How this will work is that each story will be involving a duo, for about 4-7 chapters each and then it will bounce to a new duo. This will still maintain all sorts of kinks and fetishes from A World of Magic and Fur. Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: The Eternal Strife, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	2. Love Bug Pandemic

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur 2! We’re still sticking with Amy the Tiger and Catherine the Cougar for the next 5 chapters. This is going to be a 6 chapter story for them! So while the time may be short in text form, every post will mention how long it has been since the prior engagement. So in reality, those 6 chapters could span over months and years even! Anyways, that’s enough of my pre-story banter! Let’s get on with the story at hand!**

 

Being just a entire day since her job shift, Amy is sitting around in her absolutely shitty home, barely even being called a home, as a shack would be more appropriate. She has a small kitchen, small living room/bedroom, and a bathroom. Everything is just a mess. There’s a pile of dirty dishes, there’s clothes all over the floor, her small side room for the washer and dryer is constantly running, and her water heating is barely working properly. She turns on her small TV and checks the warning, as her phone goes off. She quickly answers it and hears Nikk on the other line. He says “Amy, just calling to check in. We gotta close down for an entire week cause the Love Bug swarm. Yes you’ll get a weeks worth of pay too, just stay safe.” as the call hangs up.

 

Making sure her mail slot is secured shut, her doors locked, her windows locked, all that, as she just decided to just go to bed, since it was 8:30 at night. Thinking everything was firmly secured...But her window, being shoddy, was slightly open, and it was a windless night. Amy always slept in the nude, always tossing and turning in her small bed. Constantly being a restless sleep cycle, Amy groans awake and goes to the small bathroom that is too small for her. Quietly doing her business, she growls softly to herself...As her quiet growling deafened out the sounds of the Love Bug swarm forcing their way through the tiny screen and completely swarm her room in mere moments.

 

Once Amy had finished her business and cleaned up, she washed her hands and went back into her bedroom, unaware of the hidden swarm of easily hundreds of thousands of Love Bugs. These small insectoid creatures, from four to eight inches in length, and two wide, and can change colors on a whim, as they were naturally pink, all waited patiently. Laying back on the bed and pulling the covers over herself and slowly trying to drift back to sleep. Everything went slow as per usual...Until Amy finally drifted into sleep. The Love Bugs waited, making sure it was good to go, and then they all heard her snore...As it was time for the Love Bugs to strike.

 

The room shifted in color, being entirely pink as the room itself was covered from floor to ceiling with Love Bugs. All of them move in unison, as they pull the covers off Amy, and roll her onto her back, as Amy snowls (snore + growl) in her sleep, showing she’s back in her messed up sleep cycle. Once she is on her back, and spread wide, the Love Bugs go to work. Moving carefully and calculated the Love Bug swarm coated and covered Amy entirely, having every inch of her, void of her nose, covered in the swarm of bugs. The Love Bugs then begin emitting there aphrodisiac pheromones and vibrating intensely. This made Amy wake up and see all the bugs on her. She quickly smelled the air as she lunged for the phone, tumbling on the bed and going off it, right in front of the nightstand and grabs her home phone. She dials 9 and 1...Only to fall to the pheromones, as she dropped the phone and was on all fours. This was the beginning of their one time, non-stop breeding season.

 

In literal moments...Amy’s breasts, her ears, her mouth, her slit, her rear, her navel, even her urethra, were invaded by the creatures. Amy was in a blind lust from the pheromones, as she felt her body bulge out from the rapid movement of these small creatures forcing themselves inside of her. All she can do is cry out in muffled bliss, feeling the wiggling movement go into her body deeper and deeper too. In mere moments, her slit erupted with her juices, spraying all over her thighs and the ground, as the squirt did force some of the Love Bugs out...Only for them to scurry back into her slit.

 

Amy kept growling and roaring in blind lust, feeling her body being invaded, as the wiggling motion went deeper into her body, feeling the Love Bugs hit her cervix and easily breach right past it and entering her womb. Her stomach region even began swelling and bulging out from the extensive amount of Love Bugs pushing inside of her. She even went as far and felt them entering her stomach from both ends, knowing that Love Bugs can and will survive nuclear warfare and nuclear level magic. It was at that moment...All hell broke loose. The Love Bugs physically invert themselves, turning their bodies into breeding pods that self breed in moments. 

 

Amy had went from looking like the average female Tiger anthro, with 38 C cup breasts, a firm, partially thick body, with toned thighs, some curves, but overall muscle and strength, to a massive overinflated pregnant mess. Her breasts were inflated to the point of no return, as they appeared to be overinflated comedical balloons. Her stomach was engorged, adding to the bulge, as her entire “pregnant” bulge was the equivalent of six 9 month pregnancies in terms of bulge size. In that same exact moment, she laid there, being a twitching over pleasured mess, void of any rational thinking.

 

Or so it would seem...Thanks to Amy’s fucked up past, she had been “blessed” with a stronger mental affinity, and despite her bulged out state...She grabbed her home phone. She managed to press the last 1 and called the emergency services. In seconds, the line clicked, “911. What’s your emergency?” and Amy thanked any god that was watching her. She said “LOVE BUGS. LOVE BUG IN MY HOME. ALREADY BEEN BRED. PLEASE SEND HELP. 8212 WESTWOOD AVENUE. THE SMALL SHITTY SHACK ON THE END! PLE---” as she retched...With the second generation of Love Bugs being born and repeating the same process...over and over and over again.

 

In only fifteen painstakingly long minutes as Amy was going through a fit of constant breeding and orgasms, she couldn’t do anything but beg for it to end. She quickly saw that the room went dark as her entire home was covered with a mat. She smiled widely, knowing that this meant she had been saved, as her entire home was blasted with a black dust, and all of the Love Bugs died within her body. She heard her door get opened, as she cursed to herself, knowing she couldn’t afford the medical bill at all and just collapsed from the exhaustion. Just before everything faded to black, she saw people in Hazard Suits and one of them was clearly feminine, as she can’t remember anything else.

 

In days, Amy woke up, in Furcentral Clinic, the #1 hospital for all Furries in the United States, as she groaned while waking up. She looked around, seeing out a nearby window as she is in the top level, where it’s the most expensive rooms for the appropriate care. Amy leaned back in her pillow and said “They should’ve just left me...No way in fucking hell I’ll afford to pay off this bill...No amount of overtime or anything.” as she sighed, laying there. She looked over to the door, as she groaned, knowing that the doctor was there and reached over to see the clipboard, but couldn’t read it as the door opened.

 

Amy looked up, and couldn’t believe her eyes. In the all white hospital robe, was the same cougar from her job. She saw on the tag Doctor Verokyn. Catherine smiled and said “Seems you’re doing all nice and well Amy. Those loves bug really did a number on you. Had to do a full surgery on you to get every ounce of them out of you. There was three hundred pounds of them, but good for you, a nice full recovery. And I waved the charge, since I called you a trusted friend. No fees, no nothing, everything is covered by me. Just let me do that physical for you.” as Amy was in no room to say no. Amy reluctantly agreed and said “Go ahead Doc, you’re the medical practitioner.” as Amy sits up, being naked too.

 

Catherine smiles and does the usual routines, checking blood pressure, heart rate, ear canals, everything. Everything in Amy was beyond unhealthy. Her heart rate was too slow being at 50 beats per minute, instead of the healthy 70-100. Her blood pressure was in the category where she could have a heart attack at any minute. Her fur was rough and patchy, even Catherine managed to use some magic to check veins and bones, seeing some almost clogged veins and weak bones. Catherine said with a disappointed, yet understanding tone, “With my twenty years of medical practice and ten years of magic medical practice...And I’m 48...I have never...Ever...Seen someone so unhealthy as you. I as a doctor..Who managed to get your medical history from your prior doctor...And set you up with a proper insurance so I’m now your doctor. I am not suggesting...I am demanding and ordering you to follow this. I know you can’t afford it, so…” as she writes something down on some paper and hands it to Amy.

 

Amy, half listening to all of it, takes the paper and reads it, shocked as she looks up at Catherine. She says “This...This is your address…” and Catherine winks at Amy. She replies “As a doctor, and someone who has an interest in you romantically, I’m requesting that you move out of your little “shit shack” as you call it, and move in with me. I can supply you with a proper dating life, proper lifestyle change, exercise, the sort, allowing you at least start fixing your body so that magic can repair it fully. I’ll get you a moving portal. Also…” as she holds up Amy’s pack of cigarettes. She says, while magically encasing the cigarettes and burning it to a crisp, “No cigarettes at all. I’m taking you off them entirely.” as Amy pouts a little. Catherine leaves the room and the comes back with some jeans, shoes, socks, and a shirt and hands it to Amy. She says “Please...Do it for yourself. Not me, just do it for you.” as Amy takes the clothes and begins putting them on, knowing all of this is now legal thanks to magic and such, where doctors can date and patients.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of this story portion with Amy and Catherine! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter at hand! And don’t worry, the next chapter involving these two feline beauties will have their first intimate night together! Followed by a time skip too. Remember, the time skips are unique to each story, so 4 months in 1 story doesn't mean 4 months in another. Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Heroes of the Armor, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. A Second Chance

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back and diving in with Catherine and Amy in this chapter! We are on chapter 3 of 6 for this specific story too! And well, we’re gonna have a nice, heated, steamy chapter at hand! It’s going to be yet another time skip, and well...We’re gonna see something nice, new and pretty! Also, we’re gonna have a nice and fun chapter at hand too! Anyways, time to kick off the story! Oh! This relationship will have an extra peg too hehe.**

 

With it now being a year since Amy had moved in...She has drastically changed, as she had Catherine to thank. Amy was no longer gray furred and weak, instead...She was nice and healthy once more. Amy is in the shower, having vibrant orange fur with black stripes, her body was not petite and malnourished, it was strong and firm and toned. Her shoulder was even magically repaired, as she looked like nothing had ever happened. As Amy was showering, since she just came home from the gym with Catherine, Amy was nice and distracted too. Catherine saw Amy showering, as their shower had no doors for privacy, and slowly sneaks in, hearing Amy humming to herself.

 

Catherine smiles, loving her young, nubile, firm tigress, and quickly wraps her arms around Amy’s chest, fondling her breasts, and grinding firmly against Amy’s tight, firm ass. Amy lets out a quiet moan, followed by a low, lustful roar, and smiles. She says “My my...The sexy milf still has libido?” and feels Catherine’s shaft between her thighs...And smells the infamous heat of all felines. She grins and says “Oh...My pretty kitty is in heat...And I am on protection...Oh what the hell, go for it Cathy.” as Cathy lets out a happy purr and thrusts right up into Amy’s slit. Catherine continued happily groping Amy’s breasts and even pinched Amy’s nipples, savoring in Amy’s tight slit, and really thrusting up and into Amy.

 

All Amy did was moan and roar out in bliss, loving how Catherine thrusted up into her, having deep and firm thrusts, nothing too wild, as Amy was in perfect bliss from it. Catherine heard Amy’s happy sounding pleasured sounds, and began kissing and nipping at Amy’s neck, as she was more than happy with enjoying her new lover. As the two shared a steamy session, they both hear a loud “ehem” from the doorway. Amy’s fur stands on edge, and slowly turns around. Catherine turns around, to see the large black bear anthro, standing completely naked, and let out a wide smile. 

 

Catherine didn’t stop her thrusts as Amy didn’t moan and just stood in fear, as the bear walked in, having a shaft that put Catherine’s size to shame, and began inspecting and looking at Amy’s face. The bear smiled widely, and said “So...You’re the one my wife has been speaking so highly of…” as Amy was scared absolutely shitless, while Catherine wasn’t stopping anytime soon. The bear continued, “Well...I hope you’re ready...For a lot of sex then!” as Amy’s face went from scared to shocked. Catherine moved back, sitting down on the convenient chair that is in their shower, and bent Amy over. The bear sat down before Amy and began grinding her shaft against Amy’s lips.

 

Catherine said “A-Amy, meet Brenda. Brenda, meet Amy. Amy, this is my wife, she’s the Chief of Police at the local station here, and well, my lovely busty bear.” as Brenda leans down and kisses Catherine deeply. Brenda replies “Mhm, and we’re in a open relationship, it was concerning at first, but oh did Catherine open my eyes...Now be a good girl and pleasure me.” as Brenda laughed, and Amy smiled, actually liking this turn of events...And possibly the idea of two mature women to play with. Amy quickly wrapped her lips around Brenda’s shaft and slowly slid down the entire length.

 

Amy heard Brenda growl in pure bliss, as Brenda moved up and grabbed Amy firmly by her shoulders and held her upright. Catherine grabbed Amy by her thighs, having a good amount of strength too, as both women were standing up and thrusting right into Amy’s young tight holes. Both Brenda and Catherine growled in bliss, as the two leaned close and began to kiss each other deeply and heatedly too. Amy smiled, as she did her best to wrap her legs around Catherine’s waist, and wrapped her arms around Brenda, firmly gripping Brenda’s ass in the process. This feeling made Brenda growl and moan in bliss, as she smiled down at Amy. All three of them were in perfect bliss, as Catherine made sure she kept her deep fast thrusts, while Amy was feeling her throat bulging out from Brenda’s thick and girthy bear shaft, since it was thicker at the base.

 

Brenda and Catherine continue to lock their lips and make sure that they show their love for each other, as Catherine was groping and spanking Amy’s tight, firm cheeks. Catherine loved how tight and snug Amy felt, as she didn’t want to let go, and purred happily into the kiss. Brenda smiled, seeing how happy Catherine was with their new cutie that they get to share. Brenda was also very pleased with seeing their new possible future wife, as she kept thrusting in and out of Amy’s mouth and even throat. Due to Catherine’s heat, Catherine was in fact, suffering from hypersensitivity as she purred loudly into the kiss, and then pulled off with a loud moan. 

 

Thanks to the bristles present on Catherine’s feline shaft, scraping at Amy’s inner vaginal walls, adding to the stimulation, Catherine gave Amy her all, showing how much she can truly give too. Rope after rope after rope of Catherine’s heated, virile, thick, sticky feline seed gushed right into Amy’s young, ripe slit. Amy moaned and even roared out loudly, feeling Catherine’s seed gush into her and begin filling her up. Amy only expected a few tablespoons worth of seed, since she only had basic sex ed from way back in the day...But oh was she far from the truth. Catherine’s load began filling up Amy’s slit rapidly, as the thick and sticky seed began pushing right up against Amy’s cervix. Since Amy wasn’t all that magically enhanced to withstand crazier effects...All Amy’s body could do was push the excess sperm out of her slit and down her thighs, into the drain.

 

Catherine saw this and pouted a little, knowing she would have to get Amy some magic in her veins to make sex even more fun and memorable. Brenda decided to play nice, as she achieved her orgasm next, letting out a loud roar. Amy felt Brenda’s shaft throb hard in her mouth and throat as what felt like a huge gushing torrent of thicker, heavier, stickier, and hotter seed flood her mouth and throat directly. There was so much in fact that it even came gushing out of Amy’s nose, forcing her to pull off and cough up what she could...While also having Brenda shoot the rest of her thick heavy load all over the pretty tiger’s face. Brenda laughed and said “Catherine! She’s more of a swallower than you are!” as Catherine rolls her eyes, helps Amy up to her feet, and nuzzles her affectionately, not minding Brenda’s seed. Catherine says “But you love it when I treat that fine ass of yours to a tender night of passion and love making.” which makes Brenda blush.

 

All Amy could do was look between both anthros as they have a casual conversation, while she is naked between the two of them. Before Amy can say something, Brenda looks at her and says with a wide smile, “You know Amy...We could use a Tiger like you on the force, I can get you into Boot Camp, and help you pass with flying colors. Also...Catherine has told me you were involved with that bitch Petra...As a Chief of Police...Can I ask what she asked you to do? Back when you served her? I hope I’m not stepping any boundaries. I just need to know some info.” as Amy obliges.

 

Amy replies “She had me as a scout primarily, going in through tiny crevices and all that shit...But she did have me do...More unethical shit...Petra, taught me, a young eleven year old...Complex robotics and surgery. I can make life-like cadavers that are entirely robotic...And no one would bat an eye. Granted...It’s been about...Oh...Eight years? I’m 28 right now. So...Yeah.” as Brenda nodded. Brenda replied “We could use you on the force Amy, you have dirt that we’d die to have. And well, you look entirely different, from the pics Catherine showed me. You’d be a real perfect fit. What do you say?” as Amy thought about it hard. Catherine began nipping at Amy’s ear teasingly, and gropes Amy too, trying to coax her.

 

Amy smiles, loving the nipping and the groping and replies “Sure Brenda. I’ll do it. I’ll join the force. Beats being a housewife who cleans Catherine’s entire house in three hours and relaxes the rest of the day.” as Catherine gives Amy a tender bite on the shoulder, laughing from it too. Amy says “You know it’s true Catherine!” as Brenda says “Huh, so that’s why the house has always been so clean...Retail?” as Amy shakes her head. Amy replies “Waitress at a little diner.” as it clicks in Brenda, who nods. Brenda continues, “Well Amy, I promise you this, I’ll pull some strings and get you enrolled. You’ll more than likely start at the next academy initiation in six months.”, which Amy nods at.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of A World of Magic and Fur 2! As you can see, Amy here has been given quite the burst of luck! Going from a weak, frail, dying tigress to a happy, healthy one with not one, but two loving cuties who will gladly support her in her endeavors! Anyways, the next chapter will be a bit more story central then smut central, but that’ll be when it comes! Here is the agenda! Agenda: Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Steampunk Story, Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Hellsing Story, Seafaring Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Blazing Ties, Curseborn Story, Pandemic Chronicle. And to properly state, if any story from prior agendas was missed, it just gets added on at the end after Pandemic. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. The Plot Thickens!

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in A World of Magic and Fur 2! We last left off with Amy meeting Brenda, Catherine’s wife, and having a round of sex! They also ended with Amy getting the offer to join in at the Police Academy! So with that in mind, we are going on with another time skip! I know there is a lot of gray areas when I do a time skip, but just view it as they are dating, facing hardships, working together, and making their relationships work. Anyways, enough chit chat, let’s get on with the story! :D**

 

With it being two years since Amy had been accepted into Brenda’s police academy, she had been put in the hardest classes with the most ruthless instructors. Those two years, Amy had lost a lot of weight, and gained a lot of muscle in its place. She has thick toned thighs, toned biceps, everything. Thanks to Brenda’s aid and helping her get through the course, but not breezing through it, as Amy worked day and night for this, she stands proudly, in proper uniform and all. She actually managed to pass the academy with flying colors, and stand at the third rank in her class. She looks at the other two, one being a minotaur who took the number two spot, and then a dryder who took the number one spot. She was glad to at least stand in the top three.

 

Everyone was really there, as in all the families from all the cadets and all of the sort. Amy sat up there, whilst Brenda was giving the speech, congratulating everyone, and personally thanking the instructors for being so hard, but fair. Amy was smiling, as she recalled where she came from. She remembered the countless nights of her youth where she was scavenging for scraps to survive. Working for Petra, only to get maimed, abused, and such, just to survive. From this, she let out a low growl, as she suddenly realized she just got called up, as Brenda turned to face her. She gently stood up, as Brenda held a medal for her approval and put it around Amy’s head. The two shook hands.

 

Brenda says loudly to the crowd, “Now, let’s have a round of applause for the 108th Police Academy graduation!” as the entire crowd began clapping for everyone. Amy smiled, as she had her little hat on, as she can’t believe everything still. She lets the ceremony run its course, as she is near the back, watching the crowd, as she loves it all. She is more than happy with what she has, and looks at the medal that she is wearing. She clutches it close, as she feels a presence behind her, as she holds her modified Glock-19 and turns around, only to get skillfully disarmed, leg swept, and fall on her back. Amy is quickly greeted by her glock pointed right at her, but notices the magazine is in the paw of a...Timberwolf?

 

The Timberwolf flips the gun, holding it by the barrel, and offers her paw to Amy. Reluctantly, Amy takes the paw and is pulled upright. Amy bats herself down, as she looks at the Timberwolf. Amy says sternly, “Who the hell are you?” as the Timberwolf looked at Amy, dead in the eyes. Amy noticed that said Timberwolf was wearing a long black trench coat, had a black suit vest on with black shirt beneath it, black pants, and combat boots. She even knew how much of a threat this wolf was from the look alone. The wolf said “Your new partner.” as Amy suddenly felt Brenda behind her.

 

Amy turned around and before she could even ask, Brenda said “I see you already met Zoe Amy. I’m promoting you on the spot. Welcome to Wreck-Con Team Sigma. Zoe here is your partner. Zoe, provide a debrief to Amy here.” as the wolf was lighting a cigar. Amy pulled out her old lighter, and gave Zoe a light. Zoe nodded her head and took a long inhale. Zoe said “I’m Zoe. All you need to know. No titles, surname, whatever the fuck. Brenda here tells me you’re quite the hot pussy now. So we need it. A little miss Petra is going to finally be behind bars. A shame, would love to put a bullet in her thick skull.” as Amy went wide eyed, with her fur standing on end.

 

Brenda adds in, “Zoe is right Amy. Here’s what’s going on. Petra is hosting her yearly Predator’s Ball. Where all the predators, the rich and fancy ones...All attend to mingle. Petra does it to find a suitor, but thanks to Zoe’s superior, a hydra anthro, yes you heard me too, Petra uses these events in hopes to lure you back in. According to Zoe’s superior, Petra really has the hots for you. We want you to sneak in, get as much dirt as you can on Petra, so then we can arrest her.” as Amy listens intently to all this. She knows all of this is unethical, but she knows it is for the greater good. Amy looks between Brenda and Zoe, as she gives a nod and states “I’ll do it.”, in which both women nod.

 

Brenda says “Excellent. Zoe, take Amy to your apartment. Debrief her properly there.” as Zoe flicks her cigar off, in which Brenda catches it, snuffs it out, and then disposes of it. Zoe tilts her head back, and begins walking off, as Amy looks to Brenda, then follows Zoe. Once they were out of ear sight, Brenda makes a call. Brenda says to the individual on the other line, “Yes. Yes. Listen, she has what we need. Amy will make a fine addition. Once we get this part done, all predators will be at ease. Yes Zena. Once this plan goes into action, you uphold your end of the deal, I’ll uphold mine.” as she hangs her phone up. Brenda sighs to herself, as she looks up, “That Hydra is batshit crazy. Not as crazy as Pam, but still.” as Brenda puts her officer’s hat on and walks to the office.

 

After about two hours of riding on Zoe’s motorcycle, they both arrive at a small little home, not even an apartment. Zoe, who has another cigar in her mouth, says “My sister is here. She’s easier to talk to. I’m gonna go take a piss. Go and knock three times.” as Zoe walks to the right, while Amy walks up to the small one story house. She knocks three times, just like Zoe said, as the door is immediately opened by a smaller, more petite timberwolf, with thick and cute glasses. The wolf says “Ah! It’s the partner to my sister! Come, come!” as Amy chuckled at the cute sister. She gently stepped inside...Only to be greeted by the pungent aroma of sex and sperm.

 

Amy looks to the sister, who says “I’m Olivia, or Oli. And yes, we’re incestual.” as Amy nods. Oli says “I’m even the bottom bit---” as Amy interrupts. She firmly states, “Don’t need to hear it. What’s the game plan for Petra?” as Oli nods. She pulls up a laptop, with obvious jizz stains on the back and screen. Amy thinks to herself “Who the fuck cleans here.” as Oli licks her finger and cleans the stain. She shows a rather detailed and intricate plan, involving a proper disguise, break in points for Zoe’s teams, extraction, and a likelihood of success. Oli looks over at Amy, smirking at seeing the expression.

 

Amy looks at a file, as she carefully moves the mouse and clicks on it, looking at perfect Petra body, and an ingredient list. She says “Replace the burlap whiskers with linen and you need baking soda and baby powder at a 3:4 ratio for 2 cups. 3 cups if the body needs to weigh more than 250.” as Oli blinks a few times. She quickly does the calculations as she raises the probability of success from 96% to 100%. Oli looks at Amy with a shocked look on her face. Amy just laughed and said “I worked with Petra in my youth, she taught me how to make fake cadavers and the such too. I know my trade. Plus I know robotics too.” as Oli smirked.

 

Zoe eventually came in, kicking the door open, and shoving her canine shaft back down her pants. Oli said “Just informed her big sis. She knows. And we got 100% probability of success.” as Zoe walks over and gives her little sister a big kiss on the lips. Zoe ruffles her hair and says “You’re the best.” and looks back at Amy. Zoe says “We’re canines.” as Amy just nods along. Zoe continues, “Alright, since you’ve been poorly debriefed, ready for the real thing?” as Amy pulls up a chair...Only to feel that it’s sticky, as she sighs and listens. Zoe lets out a tiny chuckle, seeing Amy sat in a jizz chair.

 

Zoe brings down a projector and a tarp to display. She kills the lights, and pulls out a little clicker too. Zoe says “Alright Amy. Petra as we know it, is single, and really looking for you.” as she clicks the slide to Petra’s dating profile on Fur-Harmony.com,OKFurry, Furry-Tinder, Tinder, FurryFriendFinder, and every other online dating or adult app. Zoe clicks to the next slide, “We’re going to want you, to set up a dating profile, as yourself. Don’t worry, we have proper allies who can actually delete and remove shit off of the internet. You’ll just waltz back into Petra’s life, and get her to be all happy again. This sounds cruel, but as we predators, she profited off of our suffering. So on the account of all predators, she deserves this.” as Amy nods.

 

Amy says “So, all I’m doing for this phase one, is setting up a dating profile, and getting Petra to swoon over me, until we enact.” as the two timberwolves just nod. Amy says “Alright, get me started on Fur-Harmony and Furry-Tinder.” as Olivia gets right to work. Zoe hands Amy a sealed sealed folder. Zoe just says sternly, “Go into my room and read everything. It’s probably the cleanest room here.” as Amy gets up...With the cushion stuck to her hind quarters. She just sighs and walks to the bed room and proceeds to read the documents inside. Zoe laughs loudly, seeing the pillow stuck to Amy, as she goes to work on her own accord, whilst Olivia is setting up the account.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of A World of Magic and Fur 2! I will say this. These next 2 chapters will be nothing but plot to this point, and yes, you finally get to see a number! There are two more chapters before a new story comes to take over! Anyways, let me get the agenda for you all! Agenda: Quarrels with Sorcery and Hide, Hellsing Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story, Destiny Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, Multiverse Story, Steampunk Story, Heroes of the Armor, Curseborn Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
